Untitled
by Elegantrosedeadlythorns
Summary: im not very good at summarys! Ok 3 new girls start at school.kai&oc oc&oc oc&oc mariah&ray hilary&tyson mariam&max tala


Hey guys! This is my second story! This was just an idea so read it and tell me if I should continue with it or stop.

OC Character profiles:

Steph:

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair: chocolate brown; goes down to her ankles, mostly seen in a ponytail

Eye colour: Hazel

Bitbeast: Dolphy

Personality: Steph has a split personality, quite but confident, bright and bubbly, but very impatient

Strengths: Split personality, great strategist, strong willed, determined to succeed

Weakness: Pride, klutziness, leaping before she looks, restless, over confident

Hates: Spiders, Heights, Deep Water, Waiting, Slow people, Running Laps

Likes: Technology, Roller blades, Things done fast and right, music, singing, playing the electric guitar

Bad habits: Running late and sleeping in

Family: Twin sister Misty, father and cousin Becky

Becky:

Gender: Female

Age: 14 almost 15

Hair: Light brown with blond streaks; goes down just passed her shoulders, often worn in a ponytail

Eye colour: Hazel

Bitbeast: Staroon

Personality: Split Personality, quiet but joyful, bubbly and carefree, but can get offended easily and is mostly always seems happy

Strengths: Always happy, Warm-hearted, athletic,

quick thinking, strong willed

Weakness: Never looks before leaps, shy, impatient, has a loud mouth and short temper, independent

Hates: Clowns, netball, spiders, liars, criticism, being ignored

Likes: Skateboarding, Surfing, water, music, soccer, hockey, Cats, the wind

Bad habits: Sleeping in and asking stupid questions

Family: Two cousins Misty and Steph and Uncle

Misty:

Yes this is Misty from Pokemon but this story has nothing to do with Pokemon and is a Beyblading story. I just like the character and personality.

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair: Red-Orange; Goes to shoulders, mostly seen in a ponytail on the side

Eye colour: Light blue

Bitbeast: Sea Diamond

Personality: Misty is confident, bright and happy. She has a short temper and is easily angered and jumps to conclusions easily

Strengths: Determined, athletic, confident

Weakness: Shy, timid, impatient, hot-headed.

Hates: Insects, Heights, Waiting, Slow people

Likes: Technology, Bike, music, singing, playing the bass guitar, waking up early

Bad habits: Jumping to conclusions easily

Family: Twin sister Steph, father and cousin Becky

"Wow! Look at this place!" Gasped a girl that had light brown hair with blond streaks through it and crystal hazel eyes.

She stepped out of a black limo and you could see that she was wearing black cargo pants, a red tank top and black skater shoes with red laces.

She stared up at the huge mansion that she had just moved into while a girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes stepped out of the limo.

She was wearing dark blue jeans, a white long sleeve top with a purple t-shirt over it and white runners.

"Whoa!"

"Hey Steph move I can't get out!" Yelled a voice from inside the limo.

The girl now known as Steph jumped out the way and a girl with red-orange hair and blue eyes stepped out.

She wore a white mini skirt, a red singlet top and white sandals.

"Misty get a load of this place it's huge!" Steph explained staring at there new home.

Misty looked just like Steph, except for her hair and blue eyes.

Misty looked at the mansion then she noticed the other girl Becky starting to pull out bags.

"Hey Misty, Steph come help me get these out!" Yelled Becky pulling at the bags, then 6 bags came tumbling on top of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Hey Bec you ok?" Steph questioned pulling the bags off her.

"Peachy," she replied rubbing her head.

When all the bags had been pulled out the three girls walked into the house. They ran upstairs and looked though the many rooms.

"I want this one!" Becky yelled as pulled her bags into the room and placed them on a double bed.

Becky jumped onto the bed and looked round the room. It had light pink walls, black roof and cream carpet. There was a dressing table, wardrobe, bookshelf and a door that lead to her bathroom. Becky looked round the room and sighed. She had noticed that compared to her last room these walls looked very bare. She rummaged though her bag and pulled out dozens and dozens of posters.

Steph looked round the room she had chosen it looked just like Becky's room except the walls were a light purple colour and the roof was a dark purple. She emptied her bag out onto her bed and started to find homes for her items.

Misty was already putting her sorting though her clothing to put into her wardrobe. Her room was painted different ocean colours. She had already placed her most precise items on her dressing table.

Becky jumped down the stairs skipping every second step. Just then the doorbell rang. Becky ran down and opened the door.

"Hello. Were here to bring in your furniture," the delivery guy announced.

Becky moved to the side so the delivery people could bring in their furniture her uncle, who was a billionaire that owned many companies, had brought them.

"Excuse me Miss, I have some pets to bring in."

Becky looked at the cages he was holding. There were two kittens and a cat. She took them from him and thanked him.

"Hey Steph, Misty!"

Steph and Misty ran down the stairs.

"Here."

Becky handed a black and ginger kitten to Steph and a brown, black and white cat to Misty.

Becky walked up to her room then took out her kitten. It was mostly white but black and orange on bits at the top.

"Hey Crystal!" She said as she cuddled the kitten. Crystal purred.

"See Crystal, this is our new home!"

The kitten walked round the huge room examining it.

Ok you stay in here ok," Becky chirped as she grabbed her skateboard then closed the door.

"Were are you going?" Steph asked her as she walked out of her room.

"Going to look round the town wanna come?"

"Ok let my just grab my skates," Steph replied and ran back into her room then a few seconds later came out carrying roller blades.

"Misty wanna come with us to look round?" Becky asked Misty.

"Na I still got to unpack," Misty mumbled tipping out more things from her bags onto her bed.

"Ok Seeya then."

Becky and Steph walked out and started down the street, Steph on her blades and Becky on her skateboard.

"Do you think there'd be any skate parks round here?" questioned Becky.

Steph looked round for any signs. She spotted what looked like a skate park.

"Hey Bec over there."

They skated over to a huge park with different things for people to skate on.

There were heaps of people all looked around Becky and Steph's age, mostly boys.

As they skated round they noticed one pair of boys that seemed extremely good.

"Look at them guys," commented Steph looking at the two.

Becky started at them. One of them had golden blond spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black baggy jeans, white shirt and black skater shoes. The other one had light blue hair and dark blue hair at the back (It's blue isn't it?) and purple eyes. He wore dark blue cargo pants, a black shirt and black skater shoes.

"Lets keep looking round," mumbled Becky as she started to skate away.

Steph looked at Becky for a moment but followed.

Matt watched as the two girls left.

"Hey Kai who were they?" Matt asked him.

Kai shrugged.

"Look at all the clothes shops here, Misty's ganna love this!" Steph said happily as she and Becky walked passed all the shops.

"Yeah, hey there's a beach near here isn't there?" Becky questioned.

Steph looked at her watch. "Bec, we really need to head home we start school tomorrow."

Becky turned her skateboard round. "Alright lets go."

"Where were you guys? You took forever!" Misty moaned as Steph and Becky walked though the door.

The two girls looked around. All their furniture was now inside and the house seemed more like home.

"Hey I'm ganna go get an early night for tomorrow," Becky announced.

"Yeah same with me," Steph yawned.

"I might as well too," Misty mumbled.

They said goodnight and they all headed for there rooms. Becky opened her door welcomed to many boxes on the floor. Becky sighed. This meant after school more unpacking. She sat on her bed and Crystal jumped on her lap and purred. Becky smiled then lied down on her bed and immediately fell asleep.

Steph looked in the mirror and sighed. She was staring at her uniform, a black and white skirt that went down to her knees, black and white tie, white shirt and a black blazer.

"Sunny look at it! It's horrible!" Steph complained to her kitten Sunny who was sitting on her bed.

"Hey Steph you up?" Misty asked knocking on her door.

"Yes, yes!" Steph yelled opening the door.

"Hurry up we got to leave in 5 minutes!" Misty replied and ran down stairs.

Steph looked back on Sunny and picked up her bag.

"Seeya Sunny!"

The girls arrived at school early so they had plenty of time to get their timetables and combinations for their lockers.

As they entered the office they saw a lady with short red hair and brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked the three.

"Ah, yes. We just started here today and we need to collect our timetables and locker combinations," Misty said sweetly.

"Ok, names please?"

"Misty Waterflower, Stephanie Waterflower and Rebecca Son," Misty replied.

Becky frowned at her name; she didn't like her full name.

"Ok here you are." She passed them each their things.

They thanked her and slowly walked down to the locker room.

"So what do you have today I got double Maths and double art," Steph explained.

"Same." Misty and Becky both said together.

They got to there lockers and emptied their books not needed for today.

"Hey we better find outr room," Misty commented.

They looked around the school looking for classroom 362. After 10 minutes of looking around they finally found it. When they walked in they only saw a few students 3 girls and 3 boys. Becky and Steph were astonished to find that two of them were the ones they saw in the skate park. The other one had black hair that just went down to his ears and jet black eyes. The first girl had pink hair that went down to her shoulders and golden eyes. The second girl had brown hair that just went passed her shoulders and brown eyes. The last girl had long blue hair and green eyes. Becky took a seat near the window at the back and Steph and Misty sat next to her.

"Hey Kai isn't that them two girls from the skate park?" Matt asked Kai.

Kai looked round at the girls mumbled a 'hn' and put his earphones on for his I-pod. As the minutes went by more people turned up then at last the bell rang. After a few minutes the teacher walked in. She looked fairly young. She had curly blond hair and brown eyes.

"Good morning class. Today we have three new students, girls please stand up."

Steph, Misty and Becky stood up. People turned round to look at them.

"Their names are Stephanie…"

"Miss its just Steph," Steph interrupted her.

"Ok. Steph, Misty and Rebecca."

"It's Becky."

"Ok. Girls my name is Miss. McNamara. (That's my homeroom teacher's name. Grrr she gets on my nerves!) You may sit down now."

They sat down.

"Now I will need volunteers to show them around the school today." She commented.

The three girls Becky, Steph and Misty saw when they came in put their hands up

"Thank you girls."

Maths went slow for the three girls as they were very good in Maths and already knew everything in the lesson.

After a while Maths finished and the three girls walked down to the cafeteria.

"Hey!" A voice shouted behind them.

The three girls turned to look at the girls that had volunteered to show them around.

"Hi, I'm Mariah," the girl with the pink hair said, "this is Hilary," she pointed to the girl with the brown hair, "and this is Mariam," she pointed to the girl with blue hair.

"Nice to meet you," Steph replied.

"Did you guys just move here?" Asked Mariam.

"Yeah we arrived just yesterday," answered Misty.

They all arrived at the cafeteria and Mariah, Hilary and Mariam introduced them to their other friends.

"This is Tyson, Ray, Max, Tala, Kai, Matt, Tracy, and Mia," announced Hilary.

Becky looked around at all the people. There were the three guys she saw in class who she now knew as Kai, Matt and Tracy. There was Tyson who had dark blue hair, Ray had long black hair, Max had blond hair, Tala had bright red hair that really stood out, and Mia had blonde hair and she looked very similar to Kai.

"So have you guys seen the beach yet?" Asked Tyson biting in his sandwich.

"Ah, no," mumbled Becky looking at Tyson a bit disgusted.

"Well why don't you come with us after school?" Ray asked.

"That would be great!" Misty replied.

"Well we'll all meet at the beach after school," Ray commented then took one big bite out of his sandwich.


End file.
